Five Nights At Freddy's VR: Help Wanted
This kind of immersive experience has been a fan request for years. Even going back to the first Five Nights at Freddy’s, fans have been making comments on YouTube videos about how awesome and terrifying it would be to survive a night at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza in VR. Now they can try. - ''Jason Topolski 'Five Nights At Freddy's VR: Help Wanted '(also known as Five Nights At Freddy's: Help Wanted)' 'is the 8th Installment of the Canon-Main Series, Released for Windows & Playstation VR on Ma 28 2019, a non-VR version was released for Windows, Playstation, Xbox & Swtich on December 17th 2019. ESRB Description '''Official Description (December 17th 2019)' Five Nights at Freddy’s: Help Wanted'' is a collection of classic and original mini-games set in the Five Nights universe. Survive terrifying encounters with your favorite killer animatronics in a collection of new and classic FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S™ experiences. “Where fantasy and fun come to life!” A VR headset is NOT required to play.'' '' * YOU’RE HIRED'' - Time to get your hands dirty. Repair claustrophobic ventilation systems, troubleshoot broken animatronics that could activate at any moment, or spend your evenings cowering in the nighttime security guard office. '' * CELEBRATE'' - Confront your favorite killer animatronics including; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap, The Mangle, Funtime Foxy, and Circus Baby. '' * FUN FUN PRIZES'' - Toys, Plushies, Bobbleheads, and candy candy candy! Earn super fun prizes you can play with at the interactive Prize Counter! Collect well hidden Faz-Tokens to unlock even more rare collectibles for more SUPER FUN FUN FUN. '' * PIZZA PARTY'' - Scenes from classic titles have been updated and remade for a fully immersive experience including; Five Nights at Freddy’s, Five Nights at Freddy’s 2, Five Nights at Freddy’s 3, Five Nights at Freddy’s 4, and Five Nights at Freddy’s: Sister Location. '' * TWO WAYS TO PLAY'' - Experience the horror in flat (non-VR) mode or VR. Oculus Rift and HTC Vive are supported.'' Official Description (May 28th 2019) Five Nights at Freddy’s VR: Help Wanted'' is a virtual reality experience for the HTC Vive and Oculus Rift. FNaF VR: HW is a collection of classic and original mini-games set in the Five Nights universe. Survive terrifying encounters with your favorite killer animatronics in a collection of new and classic FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S™ experiences. “Where fantasy and fun come to life!” '' * YOU’RE HIRED'' - Time to get your hands dirty. Repair claustrophobic ventilation systems, troubleshoot broken animatronics that could activate at any moment, or spend your evenings cowering in the nighttime security guard office. '' * CELEBRATE'' - Confront your favorite killer animatronics including; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap, The Mangle, Funtime Foxy, and Circus Baby. '' * FUN FUN PRIZES'' - Toys, Plushies, Bobbleheads, and candy candy candy! Earn super fun prizes you can play with at the interactive Prize Counter! Collect well hidden Faz-Tokens to unlock even more rare collectibles for more SUPER FUN FUN FUN. '' * PIZZA PARTY'' - Scenes from classic titles have been updated and remade for a fully immersive VR experience including; Five Nights at Freddy’s, Five Nights at Freddy’s 2, Five Nights at Freddy’s 3, Five Nights at Freddy’s 4, and Five Nights at Freddy’s: Sister Location.'' ESRB Description This is a VR puzzle/horror game in which players assume the role of a repair person tasked with monitoring/repairing animatronic characters at a pizzeria. From a first-person perspective, players explore dark hallways, complete puzzles, and try to avoid menacing, malfunctioning animatronic figures. The game contains frequent screams and jump scares, with the words “You Are Dead” appearing on screen after players are attacked. Official Statements August 19th 2018 I got to play a tech-demo for the FNAF VR game the other day. On the title screen, I stared up at Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all looking down at me, menacingly. It was very unsettling. They were larger than life. I told the game studio that if I ever feel comfortable testing the game then they aren’t doing their job! We talked about a lot of great ideas and I'll be eager to see the next version. September 12th 2018 FNAF VR: (40% complete) This game is looking terrific. I’m working with a company called Steel Wool to bring the VR game to life, and these guys are making some crazy stuff. If you liked repairing Funtime Freddy up-close in Sister Location, just wait until you try to do something like that in VR, up close, personal, with these huge animatronics that are just one mistake away from jumping at you. I refused to test it the first time and had my son Braden test it instead. (The repair section is one small part of the game.) And, for the first time, you’re going to all get to see an actual stage performance from the classic band! May 16th 2019 Hey everybody, We wanted to reach out and give everyone an update. We are pushing out the launch date by a week. There are a few reasons and we wanted to make sure you guys get the direct scoop first. One of the reasons is launching on the 21st hampered a few marketing opportunities that we didn't want to lose out on. It also gives us another week of adding polish and last minute adjustments, which is always welcomed by a developer. The current build is great and we could go live on the 21st if push came to shove but we all came together and Scott agreed to push back the launch 1 extra week. Scott has been incredibly supportive and has been the best partner a developer could ask for. We appreciate all your passion and patience and we hope we can live up to the high standards of the community! We want to thank the Mods for keeping an eye on the forums while we are hunkered down trying to make the best game possible. Cheers! Steel Wool Team May 27th 2019 So today is the day! Well, technically tomorrow but let's just say today. We wanted to thank everyone in the community for being so active and really supportive of the game and this incredible franchise. The team at Steel Wool has been working so hard for around 10 months on this game and we're incredibly proud of it. We want to say a big thank you to our partners at Lionsgate Games, Striker Entertainment, HTC, Oculus and Sony. Everyone has been so passionate and supportive and it's been an incredible experience. You always save the best for last, so of course the biggest thank you goes to Scott Cawthon. He has been an incredible partner. He has been generous and a great ally in this project. We want to thank him for allowing us the privilege to help add to his unique universe. Scott has a brilliant mind and a collaborative spirit and we simply cannot thank him enough. We launch today, but we still have upcoming patches in the near future. We will definitely be adding language support for all platforms in the near future. We have some tweaks that we also want to address that we didn't have time to make for launch but are on our To Do list. Maybe we will have some secret surprises.... you never know :) Thank you guys all so much! Make sure to give Jentrap ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Ender and Spark a big thanks for being such great mods. Cheers! Steel Wool May 30th 2019 Hi Everyone! We are working on a patch to fix a few issues that were brought up. Our goal is to have a patch in next week! We will post more details as we get closer to release. We have tested the game on the Valve Index (which is awesome by the way!) and it works. We will eventually need to patch it so we can make full use of the new controllers. June 4th 2019 Hey everyone, just wanted to comment on a couple of things: Showtime, and the mysterious "secret images." Showtime was left out of the game because it didn't feel right. It's not that it was unfinished, necessarily. There may be some bits and pieces floating around of incomplete versions; but there was, in fact, a completed version. I made the call to leave it out, though. It's one of those things that needs to feel 110% to me, and that may or may not ever happen. About the secret images; Aaron Fetcher himself, the creator of Showbiz Pizza, was nice enough to take those pictures for me, specifically for this project. I had wanted some cool images of animatronics parts and went straight to him for them. However, I removed them when people traced them back to Showbiz Pizza (I'd hoped they were obscure enough to not be so easily identified). I obviously didn't want to connect the two and make people think that Freddy's was based on Showbiz (that's also why I didn't include his name). I loved Showbiz Pizza, and Aaron Fetcher has been terrific every time I've gotten to talk to him. I just didn't want to send any negative attention his way, so I deleted the pictures. I hope that clears things up. :) June 4th 2019 Hey guys, We just updated with Patch 1. Basically this is adding DRM to patch an exploit. We are currently working on Patch 2 that we hope to launch tonight or first thing tomorrow that fixes the Final Achievement / Platinum Trophy crashes. We are also fixing the Eat Hands and Bad Stuff Happens issues. After Patch 2 we will be making the Level Specific Patch in the next day or two that fixes a slew of other bugs!. You guys have been incredibly awesome by sending in your bug reports and having patience with us as we work on the patches. The team here is so thankful that the FNaF audience is so supportive, it makes the longs days go by better. Cheers! June 4th 2019 Hi everyone! Patch 2 is going live. We will be adding more patches coming up to fix more level specific bugs. '''Patch Notes:' ''-Fixed a potential crash when obtaining the final Trophy -Fixed an issue where you could loose your hands and crash when eating items or throwing them in the garbage -Fixed issues with Freddy and Foxy at the door on the FNAF 1 Night 5 level -Office cameras update every frame -All prizes can be won on any minigame now -Fake coin removed in the Circus Baby level -Fixed an issue where coin prizes wouldn't unlock until you had one more than the required amount If you fine folks find any issues with the above fixes, please submit it to support@steelwoolgames.com Thanks! June 10th 2019 Hey guys, I wanted to post a message and asking for some info from anyone having frame drop issues when turning on the Security Cams for FNaF 1,2 and 3. We made a change so the security cams would update every frame for a smoother video play back. We have had good performance on PSVR and VIVE running on lower end GPUs (Nvidia 970). However, we are getting a few complaints about big performance spikes for players using the Oculus Rift and Rift S, regardless of their GPU. If you are having similar issues either post here or email support@steelwoolgames.com. What we want to make sure of is if there is a common thread on how people are launching the game. If you have an Oculus Rift or Rift S and are seeing these issues, are you loading from Steam or through Oculus home? Any help is appreciated as we want to make sure everyone gets smooth performance! Thanks! June 22th 2019 Big Patch! Note: If you are an Oculus Rift and Rift S user and are still encountering issues with the Security Camera performance issues, please email support@steelwoolgames.com. -Improved performance and reduced memory usage of cameras in FNAF 1,2 and 3 for oculus -Fixed possible crash when attempting to put on the Freddy mask in FNAF 2 levels -Fixed several animatronics still attacking after 6AM -Fixed issue with 8 ball falling through the floor -Fixed 6AM display screen for night terror levels and plush baby -Fixed issue with screen going black and not being able to use the flashlight when holding the door shut in night terror levels. -Fixed possible instant jumpscare in funtime foxy nightmare mode -Fixed an issue in Mangle interacting with levers too quickly -Fixed possibility of throwing pizza in the trash resulting in failure on Repair Chica -Fixed an issue with the cupcake never reappearing in Repair Chica -Added player height adjustment using left stick on oculus and left touchpad on vive -Subtitles are stopped when audio is skipped in Mangle and Ennard levels -Fixed an issue that could cause the Freddy mask to get stuck on the player's head -Funtime Foxy will no longer clip through the wall -In FNAF 1 through 3 the phone can now properly be muted -In FNAF 1 Foxy will no longer attack after power outage' Gameplay '''Intro Cutscene' Coming Soon... Normal Mode FNAF 1 Night 1 Coming Soon... Night 2 Coming Soon... Night 3 Coming Soon... Night 4 Coming Soon... FNAF 2 Night 1 Coming Soon... Night 2 Coming Soon... Night 3 Coming Soon... Night 4 Coming Soon... FNAF 3 Night 1 Coming Soon... Night 2 Coming Soon... Night 3 Coming Soon... Night 4 Coming Soon... Dark Rooms Fun With Plushtrap Coming Soon... Fun With Balloon Boy Coming Soon... Fun With PlushBaby Coming Soon... Funtime Foxy Coming Soon... Parts And Service Repair Bonnie Coming Soon... Repair Chica Coming Soon... Repair Freddy Coming Soon... Repair Foxy Coming Soon... Vent Repair Vent Repair Mangle Coming Soon... Vent Repair Ennard Coming Soon... Night Terrors Funtime Freddy Coming Soon... Nightmarionne Coming Soon... Circus Baby Coming Soon... Nightmare Fredbear Coming Soon... Hard Mode FNAF 1 Night 5 Coming Soon... FNAF 2 Night 5 Coming Soon... FNAF 3 Night 5 Coming Soon... Dark Rooms Fun With Plushtrap Coming Soon... Fun With Balloon Boy Coming Soon... Fun With PlushBaby Coming Soon... Funtime Foxy Coming Soon... Parts And Service Repair Bonnie Coming Soon... Repair Chica Coming Soon... Repair Freddy Coming Soon... Repair Foxy Coming Soon... Vent Repair Mangle Coming Soon... Ennard Coming Soon... Night Terrors Pizza Party Coming Soon... Ending Coming Soon... Soundtrack Coming Soon... Characters Coming Soon... Releases Oculus Rift S Coming Soon... Oculus Rift Coming Soon... HTC Vive Coming Soon... Windows Mixed Reality Coming Soon... Playstation VR PSVR Bundle (Including "Trover Saves The Universe") Available from June 6-19 2019. Patches Coming Soon... Credits Coming Soon... Quotes ''This kind of immersive experience has been a fan request for years. Even going back to the first Five Nights at Freddy’s, fans have been making comments on YouTube videos about how awesome and terrifying it would be to survive a night at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza in VR. Now they can try. - '''Jason Topolski I’m incredibly excited to bring Five Nights at Freddy’s to virtual reality and give fans a new way to experience the franchise - '''Scott Cawthon' ''We are huge fans of Five Nights at Freddy’s and also recognize the original games’ design is perfectly suited for virtual reality. The title is an impeccable piece of video game mastery, We’re thrilled Scottgames and Lionsgate chose us to lead the development of this project as it’s a game we’ve idolized - '''Jason Topolski - Creative Director and Co-Founder of Steel Wool Games.' ''For as long as we have been talking about virtual reality here at Lionsgate, we’ve dreamed of helping bring Five Nights at Freddy’s to VR, The original games are tailor-made for VR. It’s a beloved franchise. - '''Senior Vice President of Interactive Ventures & Games at Lionsgate.' Teasers 192-hw.jpg| 193-Ggxcqw432.jpg| 194-9Taawf32Bb.jpg| 195-5sdvgHsd.jpg| 196-s55Hdfcaa2.jpg| 197-sd3mz77fW.jpg| 198-Fwxht4Scv.jpg| 199-0rGN.jpg 200-hw.jpg| 201-hw.jpg| Trailers File:Five Nights at Freddy's VR Help Wanted|Reveal Trailer File:Five Nights at Freddy's VR Help Wanted - Reveal Trailer HD 1080P|Reveal Trailer (Extended Version) File:Five Nights at Freddy's VR- Help Wanted Official Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Five Nights at Freddy's VR- Help Wanted - Launch Trailer - PS VR|Launch Trailer (Playstation VR Version) Promotional Material au46j5xamco21.jpg|Steel Wool Studios's Twiiter Promo Banner Mmg6a9tc8go21.jpg|Steel Wool Studios's Twiiter Promo D2iZgL_WsAEK6Hh.jpg|Sony's Twitter Promo A9x780ysvex21.jpg|Oculus Store Banner Wsnomyfl48031.jpg| PSStoreThumb.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-23-ps4-us-02may2019.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-21-ps4-us-29apr2019.jpg| Zk0eFGc.jpg| Zh7nT0M.jpg| RlkoaIB.jpg| 9Zzq3iM.jpg| 3ueuSdu.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-20-ps4-us-29apr2019.jpg| S0RvrBf.jpg| WCR4QBV.jpg| VhQ9xQ6.jpg| VYsTq0s.jpg| DgveQuN.jpg| PzX9BF3.jpg| KijBDdV.jpg| PUNlCck.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-16-ps4-us-29apr2019.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-22-ps4-us-02may2019.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-19-ps4-us-29apr2019.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-17-ps4-us-29apr2019.jpg| OhUbBva.jpg| LCKxtms.jpg| Oculus Rift S ''Coming Soon... Oculus Rift Coming Soon... HTC Vive Coming Soon... Windows Mixed Reality Coming Soon... Playstation VR 71WOOGQsFHL. AC .jpg| 40833798183 89be2adc03 k.jpg| 40833800083 53cee5638a k.jpg|